Children of the Blitz
by Dragon-Raptor
Summary: Little one shot ficlet, set 20 years into the future after 'AL' The many and varied children of the Blitz team and their close friends are all growing up... Enjoy! May become part of Zaion's story...


**DR: **Hi, and welcome to my zoids ficlet, set twenty years after the events of 'Ancient Legacies'. This might become part of the story that Zaion Indulas is going to write at some point, but here's a sneak peek for all of you of...

* * *

Children of the Blitz

"So, you heard from _Serenity_?"

Naomi smiled at Leena's question as she sat down on the stool next to her. "Just entering the atmosphere now. Be a few minutes before they land."

"Good to hear." Leena smirked. "I wonder how things went on the other side?"

"You can ask them when they get here." Naomi said as she plucked a slice of toast from the large plate in the centre of the counter.

As Naomi ate, Leena studied her friend's face. _'Twenty years…' _They had certainly come a long way since the day they had first met. Back them Leena was barely out of her teens, and Naomi had been a female icon to zoid battle fans. Certainly the male followers liked seeing her. Now in her mid forties, Naomi could still turn heads. True, around her eyes and the joints of her hands the signs of age were appearing, but she still looked fine. Even after three kids.

Leena knew the same was true of her self. Leena may not be that fire breathing twenty year old brat she had been when the Blitz Team, then only four strong, had reached Class S, but she still felt as good. Okay, so her skin was no longer flawless and her figure was not as tight as it had been then, but Leena didn't care. She was still fit, healthy and surrounded by her friends and family. And that was what was important.

A sudden clattering drew her attention to the centre of the common area, where the children were playing. _'Children? Some of them are adults now.' _She thought as she looked them over.

They certainly were a varied collection, just like their parents. The eldest of them all, sitting on one of the couches indolently, was Janet Hunter. A fraction under twenty, she certainly took after her mother Naomi. Her hair had shifted as she grew till it was a lighter, more brownish tone then her mothers', with the same trim figure. Right now that figure was on display, since the long white coat she normally wore was folded over the seat back. It had surprised everyone when she had gone into medicine rather than zoid piloting, but Brad and Naomi had backed her the whole way. Now she was halfway through her mid term.

Next oldest was Leanne Toros, Leena's niece. She had some of Leena's old habits and traits, though they were toned down by the traits she had inherited from her uncle, Vega. Her hair was normally a deep match for his, though in direct sunlight she gained purple highlights that rippled in the sun. She took after Leena in her appearance, but had this thoughtful quality that was a dead match for Leon. She was sitting between Angel, the aging Liger, and Skylark, the red and black dragon-type organoid that Leanne had received as a gift from Richter Kane so many years ago. Both were considered 'hers'.

Then there was Leena's own son, Jason, who at times was so much like his father Bit it was almost uncanny. He had darker, dirtier blond hair but certainly had Bit's self belief and confidence. Currently he was messing around with the model of Liger Zero that he had owned for years.

Then they came in a rush. Amy Hunter, Hera, Nathan & George Tam, and Kyle were very similar in age: only a month separated Amy, the eldest, and Kyle, the youngest. Amy, as Brad and Naomi's second child, had decided not to follow her big sister and instead follow her parent's footprints. Mainly her father's, as he was the one she took after the most. Leena sometimes wondered if Brad spoiled her a little, since she was that bit more demanding and materialistic than the others. Her mother's hair and a splendid figure would ensure that she would go far.

Hera was the daughter of Apollo & Sheba, and with her parentage it was almost guaranteed that she would be an excellent Viper pilot. Her hair was a dark blond, and while she had a very thoughtful and logical mind, she was prone to bursts of girlish laughter and interests. The eighteen year old Colonial trainee often stayed with the Blitz during breaks while her parents were off-world. Right now she was adding the finishing touches to an incredibly detailed model of an old 'Alliance' Cruiser, to which she was adding battle damage. Her room in the Blitz Base had a mass of models hanging from the ceiling, depicting an epic battle. Not surprisingly, the Colonial fleet was winning.

The twins Nathan & George were the children of Simon and Kaywinnit Lee Frye Tam. Kaylee had doted on both of them so much it had caused Bit to joke about her giving them both sugar overdoses. Fact was the talented and natural engineer had turned out to be a great mother too, despite her fears at first. The pair of them seemed to have collected a whole raft of quirks from both their parents and 'Mad' Auntie River. If ever there was trouble one if not both of them would be at the centre of it. Course they also knew how to get _out _of trouble too.

Kyle was the child of Hoban & Zoe Washburne. Leena still chuckled at Zoe's behaviour once Wash had been returned from the dead, thanks to Christian Masters. Neither of them had left the guest room for several weeks. The look on Wash's face had been priceless. Their son took a lot after him, with his happy-go-luck attitude and easy manner.

Robin Hermeros was sat a little to one side, off in her own little world. She had been a dreamer ever since she had been little. Robin wore her smoky grey hair long in a similar fashion to her mothers. Nimble fingers meant she was deft at a wide range of tasks and skills. But she did have a tendency to lose focus.

Montgomery was certainly his father's son, who called him 'Monty' all the time. He had the same flippant attitude that Mal possessed, but he had learned from his mother Inara to keep a diplomatic tongue. He kept himself fit and active, and was one of the fittest and most active sixteen year olds Leena had ever seen. Already he was developing a lean, muscular look.

Then there was Leena's pride and joy; Victoria, her flaming red haired daughter. Just like her mother, and all the females in the lineage back to Samantha Masters, she had a quick temper. But unlike Leena she didn't stay mad long; short and sharp were her rages. The rest of the time she was caring and kind to all. While her piloting scores were below average, she had scored highly in tactical thinking and gunnery. Excellent hand-eye coordination meant that she was an excellent sports player too, though she tended to go for the more 'civilized' ones, rather than rough and tough sports like rugby, which Monty loved.

Achilles & Athena's son was next oldest. Hector was a deeply spiritual person, spending many hours with Adama during his final days, going over the aging commanders Book of Kobol, the closest thing the Colonials had to a religious book. He'd also studied many of the faiths that could trace their roots back to Earth. He very much was forthright and honest, the 'conscious' of the young. He took after Adama in his appearance too, but with the crystal blue eyes of his father. He'd declined service in the Colonial Warriors, instead going into counselling.

Jewel Tam was the real heart of the younger generation, just like her mother Kaylee was for the adults. And just like her mother, Jewel's spirits could never be dampened or dimmed. As Mal had said, "There is no power in the whole 'verse than can stop Kaylee or Jewel from being cheerful." Her mother's natural talent had been passed down along with the bubbly personality, only Jewel was more in tune with zoids rather than ships like her mother. Simon's influence on her was mainly confined to her almost black hair, though when she was focused on something she tended to go all quiet.

Apollo & Sheba's second had been a son, Troy. So far he had been much like his father, only he was a lot more of a risk taker. However, every time he had come through. Sheba had often commented that he had inherited her own father's tactical skills. Commander Cain was a legend to the Colonials, and after reviewing some of the records the fleet had managed to save from the Destruction, it was easy to see why.

Richard Dean Toros, or 'RD' as he preferred to be called, appeared to have picked more traits from his aunt rather than his parents, at least personality wise. He had Leon's build with Sarah's dark blue hair, and tended to be a little too arrogant and over confident. Leon had tried talking to him, but it hadn't seemed to affect him much. It was widely thought that he felt he had to escape his father and sister's shadows.

Daniel Hunter was the last of Brad & Naomi's, and also the quietest of all the children. Early on in life he had developed an eye condition that would have required him wearing glasses, but Colonial medical technology fixed it with ease. Studious and determined, he was pursuing a course in astrophysics, helping out with the team working on the Wormhole Project. Physically he took after Brad, but he had a more professional air.

Inara's daughter Charlotte certainly took after her mother, and Mal always doted on her… in his own, awkward way. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, who moved with grace and dignity at all times. Leena suspected that Inara had taught her that from the start. An accomplished dancer, it was almost a certainty that she would become famous for that talent.

The daughter of Achilles and Athena, Celest certainly had a lot to live up to. The fifteen year old was only just enrolling in Colonial Fleet Training, and hoped one day to command a ship like her mother and father did. She had the rare beauty of her mother, with dark hair that was only a couple shades lighter than her father's.

The last child of Simon & Kaylee was very much like his father. Very upright and proper, Steven tried to act dignified at all times. Too bad his older brothers were dead set on cracking him up all the time. It was this that had caused the noise that had drawn Leena's attention, as the twins had played another practical joke on him.

Then there was the daughter of Vega & Miranda, Rebecca. Just starting her course at the best zoid academy on the planet, she was determined to become one of the greatest warriors ever, just like Vega, and their ancestor Raven. She took after her mother, but her hair was a dark, smoky grey; proof of her Lineage. She tended to be quiet and thoughtful, normally found on the outskirts of events looking in. She'd chip in if she had something to say but generally she watched and listened.

The youngest of all, at only thirteen years was Tomas, the only child of Stigma & Cassandra Stoller. Although too young yet to enter a Zoid Academy, he was one of the most determined of all the children of the Blitz, and spent much of his time studying or training so that he could attend the same academy that Rebecca was attending. Though it was hidden by the flesh of youth, he had the sharp jaw line of his father, along with his father's hair. But he also had Cassandra's eyes.

"They certainly are a happy bunch." Naomi commented, her eyes on the children too.

"I know…" Leena sighed. Having them around had been fun. But all too soon they would start moving out, leading their own lives away from here.

Soft footfalls drew Leena's attention away towards the main stairs. She instantly recognised the long, slim legs encased in a soft blue skirt as belonging to Sarah, her sister in law. Just like the rest of them, Sarah had weathered time very well. Although now past fifty she still looked stunning, the benefits of an active life and good health. Streaks of silver had begun to appear in her hair and lines of age marked her face and skin, but her eyes were as bright as ever.

"Morning Sarah. Leon still sleeping?" Leena teased her as she stepped up to the counter. It had become a running joke that Leon liked to sleep in.

Sarah flashed a smile. "Of course he is. Did you really doubt it?"

All three women laughed together while the children across the room continued to play, happy. Faintly from outside the whine of _Serenity_'s ion engines could be heard rising in pitch as the ship came in. A chorus of zoid roars resounded from the hanger, stilling the children's play for a moment.

'_That would be Bit and Zero back from their morning run…' _Leena thought, running through her head which zoids had called out. _'Iggy, Fury, Blade in his new form… I think I heard Wraith in there too…' _Sitting back a bit, Leena couldn't help but smile.

'_Life is good…'_

* * *

**DR: **And there you are. Quite a collection there. Zaion will tell their story... 


End file.
